


Girls Weekend

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline get together at the Gilbert lake house.





	Girls Weekend

“I am so glad to be here” Elena exclaimed as she walked into her parents’ cabin. 

“Finally! What took you so long?” Bonnie asked. 

“Sorry I had to wait for Damon and Jeremy. They went to the store to stock up on supplies. They're having Matt and Ric over for poker night.” 

“Yeah the school is on spring break and we sent the girls to see Ric's mom and dad, so he and Matt decided if we were doing a girls’ weekend they got to do a guys’ weekend, well guys plus almost 2 year old.” 

“Yeah Damon is taking this whole ‘it's his first poker night’ thing seriously. He even got him one of those poker visors. It's adorable, but back onto adult things where did you fly in from this time Bonnie?”

“Oh I was in New Zealand for this Witch retreat. There were about 3 different covens that came together. We spent two weeks out in the south island and just communed with nature and the ancestors. It was amazing!”

“So that's why you wouldn't answer my calls huh?” Caroline replied. 

“Hey I'm sorry, but now you can tell me why I missed 10 calls from you.”

Elena smiled at that. 

“Wait why is Elena giving you that look? What did I miss guys?”

“Oh nothing too much just Caroline had a little chat with Klaus in Paris.”

“Seriously? What happened?”

“Oh Bonnie there is so much you have missed while on your tour of the world. Keeping to the basics Rebekah called me to knock some sense into Klaus and I happened to be in France, so I paid him a visit.”

“And?” Bonnie asked

“And what?! Nothing happened. We just talked and cleaned. What? I can't just leave a mess!”

“Are you saying that you haven't seen him for what 15 years and you just talk?”

“Yes Bonnie that is what I'm saying. Now can we move onto something else please?”

“We're coming back to it, but for right now we need some food. I'm ordering pizza and we're getting into comfy clothes.” Elena answered.

“Fine” Caroline replied.

“Sounds good” Bonnie added.

 

“I've missed this you guys. Just us hanging out.” Bonnie exclaimed.

“It has been too long” Elena added.

“So anything new besides all the covens you've been hanging out with Bonnie?” Caroline asked.

“No not really. I've just enjoyed learning so much from them. There's a few more covens I want to meet, so I'll see where that takes me.”

“As long as you come back to Durham in September you can meet all the covens you want.” Elena told her.

Bonnie and Caroline both looked at her. 

“Why do I need to come back in 6 months Elena?” 

“Well you might want to meet baby number 2.”

“Wait you're pregnant again?! And you were giving me grief about Klaus?! Please tell me you will definitely name this child after me? Bonnie got the first one.”

“Hey!?” Bonnie replied to Caroline's exclamations.

“Look it's not my fault that Gray Bennett sounded a lot better than Gray Forbes. Besides Damon and I already have a name for this one.” 

“You know what it is already?” Bonnie asked.

“No we don't but I have a feeling it's another boy. I do think you'll approve of the name even with no Forbes in it Care.”

“Alright spill. Let's hear it. You're naming him Alaric aren't you?”

Elena laughed “No, not after Ric although I'm sure he'd love that. We thought Ty Stefan sounded nice.” 

“That is a beautiful name and tribute Elena!” Caroline replied.

“I love it, but I still can't believe you're pregnant again. I mean isn't medical school hard enough?” Bonnie added.

“It is and it's only my third year and by no means was this planned, and we talked about all the options but we decided to go ahead with it. I mean he's a great stay at home dad with Gray why not add one more?!”

“I can't imagine 2 kids and medical school, but hey at least you also have Jeremy now.” Caroline told her. 

“You both amaze me so much. One day I'll stop with my world travels and come back to you, but until that we'll just deal with these yearly girls weekends. Now can we please come back to Klaus, Caroline?

“Ughhh fine!”

“So what exactly happened?” Bonnie asked.

“Like I said Rebekah called me, so I went to see him. He was being an ass and I called him out on it and told him to call his daughter. I then made him clean up the mess he'd made. And yes maybe there were some looks and he did give me that smile, but there was nothing more”

“And you just left?” Elena asked “I know what you said on the phone earlier but I assumed you weren't saying everything because of Damon”

“Yes I just left. I did however make sure he knew he could see me again, but that's it. He said however long it takes well it could take long freaking time ladies.”

“It's been 15 years and you still remember that? I think it's gonna happen sooner than you think Care” Bonnie replied.

Caroline huffed. “Can we just finish the pizza that is getting cold and watch a movie?”

“Yes” they both answered. 

 

They finished the pizza and picked a movie on Netflix.


End file.
